warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Matter Nova Reactor
's upper torso; the Dark Matter Nova Reactor is the larger chassis projection left of the central torso, whilst the standard fusion reactor is the smaller chassis projection on the right]] A Dark Matter Nova Reactor is an experimental and potent T'au power source developed during the Third Sphere Expansion, and only employed by XV104 Riptide, XV107 R'varna, and XV109 Y'vahra Battlesuits. The Dark Matter Nova Reactor is an experimental power-pack that fuses exotic dark matter, producing an energy output that can rival that of a small star. Such devices have been used to power the mighty void fleets of the Air Caste, but until recently, the technology could not be reduced to a suitable size for use on smaller vehicles. Although still in the prototype stage, the Nova Reactor has proven largely stable, despite some problems in safely releasing the vast energies it produces. An XV104, XV107 and XV109's higher functions can draw upon this almost unlimited source of power when the reactor is activated, but not without some risk. While attempting to utilise it, the Battlesuit can suffer dangerous power vents capable of wounding or even killing its pilot. That a pilot willingly risks using the Nova Reactor -- even through the radiation may kill him -- highlights his heroic self-sacrifice and the nobility of the Greater Good. The XV104 and XV107 Battlesuits feature a similar design, and incorporate the Dark Matter Nova Reactor in their heavily armoured torsos. When viewed from the front, an XV104 or XV107's Nova Reactor can be seen as the larger chassis projection on the left side of the torso, whilst the standard and more reliable fusion reactor normally used to power the Battlesuit is on the right. On an XV109, both the fusion reactor and the Nova Reactor are covered with vented chest plates. XV104 Riptide Battlesuit Variant The experimental Dark Matter Nova Reactor prototype is an essential component of the XV104 Riptide Battlesuit's design. Once an XV104 pilot deems it necessary, the reactor can be activated to supply near limitless amounts of energy. The resulting power can be harnessed to either nova-charge the Riptide's primary weapon system so it becomes truly devastating, boost the Riptide's Jetpack so that it can propel itself over large distances with immense thrust, ripple fire its secondary weapon systems at a rate of fire roughly double what would otherwise be possible, or nova-charge the Riptide Shield Generator to make it an all-but-impenetrable energy field that deflects virtually all incoming fire. When multiple XV104 Riptide Battlesuits operate as a Riptide Wing formation, the tightly knit group can also benefit from the ability to network together the Riptides, harmonising their reactor frequencies when in close proximity with each other to greatly reduce the chance of dangerous radiation emissions, as well as allowing the Riptide pilots to carefully coordinate their attacks and targeting systems to achieve maximum effectiveness. XV107 R'varna Battlesuit Variant The experimental Dark Matter Nova Reactor prototype is an essential component of an XV107 R'varna Battlesuit's design, and is a modified version of the Dark Matter Nova Reactor employed by the XV104 Riptide Battlesuit that has been rerouted to power different systems. Once an XV107 pilot deems it necessary, the reactor can be activated to supply near limitless amounts of energy. The resulting power unleashed can be harnessed to either nova-charge the R'varna's primary weapon systems and double their rate of fire, boost the R'varna's leg locomotive systems and allow it to move at flanking speed, emit an electromagnetic shockwave around the Battlesuit that causes havoc with nearby electronic systems, or nova-charge the R'varna's integrated Shield Generator to generate an-all-but-impenetrable energy field that deflects incoming fire. XV109 Y'vahra Battlesuit Variant The experimental Dark Matter Nova Reactor prototype is an essential component of an XV109 Y'vahra Battlesuit's design, and is a modified version of the Dark Matter Nova Reactor employed by the XV104 Riptide Battlesuit that has been rerouted to power different systems. Once an XV109 pilot deems it necessary, the reactor can be activated to supply near limitless amounts of energy. The resulting power unleashed can be harnessed to either overcharge the Y'vahra's Ionic Discharge Cannon and dramatically increase its rate of fire, divert power to the Y'vahra's thruster array to perform impressive evasive maneuvers, nova-charge the suit's Ravelin Shield Generator to generate an-all-but-impenetrable barrier, or nova-charge the suit's Vectored Thrust Array to boost out of combat and then redeploy where needed. Sources *''Apocalypse'' (6th Edition), pp. 181-182 *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (6th Edition), pp. 44-45 *''Forge World – XV107 R'varna Battlesuit Experimental Rules Datasheet'' *''Forge World - XV109 Y'vahra Battlesuit Experimental Rules Datasheet'' es:Reactor Nova Category:D Category:Tau Category:Tau Empire Category:Tau Technology